The Angel: Stockholm Syndrome
by Indred Dragon
Summary: Have you seen the movie The Saint? If you have, read this. If you haven't, read it anyway. This is about a young girl Simon's younger sister who gets kidnapped by the every so good looking villian in the movie. With unexpected twists, you'll love it!


The Angel

Stockholm Syndrome

Indred Dragon

Waking up wasn't really hard for me. My body had its own alarm clock in it. Every morning I'd wake up between 5:45 and 6:05 and crawl my way out of bed. I got in the shower and let the water run over me. I don't even know why I do go to school. If a skipped a few days the school would eventually call and wonder where I was. And eventually Simon would call and say the school is calling and yelling at him because I'm not at school. So why do I even wake up. Simon lives in Germany now with Emma and I'm in Russia, so what's stopping me for a few days?

No. I couldn't do that to Simon. He pays the bills and for the food, and for well everything! Even though Simon is in Germany he wires me a pretty hefty sum of money from an account in Zurich and with Emma's cold fusion thing she's making at least a five figure salary a week!! And all she does is go around Germany and give lectures to schools and businesses for The E. J. Russell foundation. (Her foundation for Cold Fusion!) ( Hence the name; Emma Jillian Russell)

I felt a deep gratitude toward Simon. Even though we only officially met last year, he is my brother. We were both orphans in the Saint Igneous Orphanage School, only about 20 years apart. He escaped the orphanage somehow. After a lot of extensive blood work they concluded that Simon was at least my brother. So they sent me off to my closest living relative. Simon.

Due to Simon's current job of being a thief and him locking up some of the most powerful men in Russia, Ivan Tretiak and his son Ilya, Simon felt it was unsafe for me to stay with him. So he fixed me up with this nice little house and wires me money I need, and pays all my bills. The house was mine and mine alone! It was heaven!!!

I got out of the shower and went to my room. I slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt. I went back into the bathroom and put on a little makeup and mascara. After I pulled my hair up and secured it, (all 2 ½ feet of it) I reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a little white, plastic box. I opened the lid and pulled out my prized possession, a sterling silver dragon ear cuff. I put the dragon on my ear and admired myself. I was the only person I knew with an ear cuff like this. I went down stairs and drank a glass of milk. I collected my school things and put on my black leather jacket then left for school. Even though I live alone and have a virtual unlimited supply of money, I still am only 15 and still have to go to school! I closed the door and locked it, then started down the road to school.

**SCHOOL**

I always walk to school; I don't want to ask any of my friends to give me a ride. Walking keeps me fit and keeps my friends from wondering why they never see my parents. I haven't told any one that I am an orphan. It's really none of there business. I get to school and listen to the small delighted cries of everyone greeting me.

"Hey Alex!!" They all say in a jumble.

Then we stand around and talk. We talk about the usual stuff. What we did last night and what my sister said and all that normal teenage babble. The bell rings and we all go in. After a small chorus of "See you in class and Laters" we all part ways to our lockers. I open my locker and pulled my books for class. I shoved my backpack in my locker and slammed it. I went down the hallway a little to meet Amanda at her locker. Amanda was at her locker with Halley beside her. Halley was talking about her boyfriend and what they said to each other last night on the phone. We stay in the hall for a few minutes and talk. Then the bell rings and we have to go to class.

**1****st**** period- Study hall- 8:00-8:40**

Amanda and Halley and I walk into study hall just as the bell rings. Mrs. Wilson, the teacher, likes my so she didn't take any notice of us coming in late. We all sat down and talked quietly Amanda shuffled through her purse and produced black finger nail polish. I looked down at my own plain nails and back at the black nail polish.

"Amanda, let me barrow that?" I say pointing to the polish. Amanda shrugs and tosses the nail polish to me. I wasn't necessarily Goth or punk or Emo, but I looked pretty darn good in black. Amanda and Halley were a bit of all three. Regardless of there style, Amanda and Halley were the best friends to have.

But I wasn't just limited to Halley and Amanda as friends. I had a lot of friends. I had about 9 main friends I hung out with during the day and about 10 in a different city. Each one was completely different and in a completely different click.

Study hall was normal and Boring. We did our science homework, which we neglected to do last night, and talked about how perverted one of Halley's boyfriends is. (she had 2. one in the city and one out of the city.) When the bell rang everyone got up and left quickly.

**2****nd**** period- Science- 8:45-9:35 **

Science was probably the most boring class of the day. Our teacher, Mrs. Delong, is tall, lanky and monotone!! Her husband, a math teacher on the second floor, is the same way, a perfect match. We are learning about the earth and geology and minerals and everything else that I really don't care about. I sat down next to Rebecca Keeley. She's from England, but moved her about 3 years ago. We're pretty tight.

Mrs. Delong started rambling on about indirect evidence and rocks. I zoned out about that time. I noticed black film capsules sitting in the tray Mrs. Delong keeps at every table. I moved my hand up and one at a time took the lid off and looked inside. A piece of chalk was in one, a pencil spring in another and a white die in the last. Then I realized we weren't supposed to look in the capsules. Mrs. Delong passed out a paper and told us that there were 3 capsules at every table with something different in each one. We were to go around to every table and shake the capsules to try to figure out what was inside. I looked over at Rebecca and pointed to one of the capsules. And whispered.

"Chalk!" and I smiled. She just looked confused. I named off all of the capsules contents.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I looked!" I admitted with a smirk. We went around to every table and shook every capsule and wrote down what we thought was in it. Class-A-Boredom!! Class discussion, more class work, the bell! Thank god!!

**3****rd**** period- Computer- 9:40-10:25**

Mr. Parlin is a very strange man! He's tall and bald, but has a good sense of humor. His class is pretty strait forward. You come in, you sit down, and you type. Mr. Parlin is pretty cool. He lets you talk to people and goof off for a while. His class was over pretty quick. Time tends to fly when you type boring stuff.

**4****th**** period- Lunch- 10:25-11:05**

For lunch we're suppose to go outside. While everyone is outside freezing in the cold November air, Tori, Jessica, Kierstyn and I are sitting in Mr. Bolian's science room talking and doing what we please.

Mr. Bolian let's us come in and just hang out. When I came into Mr. Bolian's room I pulled out the black nail polish and started painting my nails. Jessica walked in and smiled at me. She was a sweet girl. We were close friends. She had shoulder length brown hair and curves that accented her body rather then make her look fat. She came over to me and admired what I was doing.

"Here. I'll do your right hand if you do mine." Jessica said.

"Sure!" I replied. Jessica painted my nails black and I painted hers every other nail. Tori and Kierstyn walked in and looked at us weird. Tori was very thin and small. She had shoulder length brownish red hair with the faintest hint of purple from were she tried to dye her hair black. Kierstyn, on the other hand, had very nice curves and a nicely filled out body. Her hair was about chin length and about 3 different colors, as a result of many attempts of dying mixed with natural brown high lights. They had already got their lunch. Jessica always packed her lunch and I forgot to grab a few dollars so I was out lunch that day.

We all talked and laughed about anything anyone would bring up. Then we listened to Tori's wild, vivid dreams of her marrying the school biggest trouble maker and there life together. Then it rolls into another useless topic of random proportion. And it finishes with us all doing a comical version of Mc. Donald's, substituting the Donald's with squirrels. Then we make up an entire menu of squirrel products and pieces. When the bell rings we all look up surprised like we do every day we lose track of time. We said our goodbyes and parted ways again.

**5****th**** period- Math- 11:10-12:05**

Math class was the only class worth staying awake for. Not by your own choice though. Mrs. Fleming, the math teacher is a short, blond, hyper, 47 year old who loves her job and fractions just a little too much. She is also very loud! She keeps you awake and alert through her class. Math is really easy today. Just taking formulas and plugging in numbers then solving. But of coarse it wouldn't be class without someone trying to be stupid or the center of attention and saying out loud and to everyone "I Don't Get It!!" Well Mrs. Fleming yelled at them and then happily assigned homework, which I got done in class. In Mrs. Fleming's math class you couldn't wait for the bell so you could get out of her room. Secretly, no one would admit it; everyone was scared of her and would do anything to skip her class. The bell, Salvation.

**6****th**** period- Social Studies- 12:10-12:45**

Mr. Crane is short and fat. No one likes him but no one hates him! He's kind of the teacher you love to put up with. Mr. Crane's class is really easy. He practically does the work for you. We come in, copy notes off a hand out then talk about the notes then do another page of review of what we just wrote down and talked about. Then we do our homework. Then Mr. Crane usually tries to get everyone involved in a conversation about current events or what's happening in school. The bell rings and everyone moves to get out the door first.

**7****th**** period- Language Arts- 12:50-1:40**

Language Arts is the one subject I excel in. Mrs. Wilson is also the language arts teacher. She is borderline obsessed with me. I am a bit of a book worm and Mrs. Wilson is the queen of book worms. This obsession has lead to my wonderful title, only spoken in little quite corners, of _teacher's pet_! In language arts we read a chapter in The Hobbit, the book we started about 2 months ago. I really like Language arts because Elizabeth my zany, wild, chicken obsessed friend sits right behind me, so we talk a little. Mrs. Wilson gives us a worksheet, that I finished in not time, and told us to read a book. I read till the bell and am the last one out to the class.

**8****th**** period- Choir- 1:40-2:30**

Choir is something I'm really good at. Singing comes natural for me, but the instant I get out of my vocal range I panic and can't sing. Today our teacher, Mr. Dunaway, a very fat, happy, silly and generally positive man, has us sing a latten song. Latten is really easy to sing because everything sounds just like it looks. We run through the girl's part, who do excellent, then the boys go. The boys in the choir can sing, they just aren't that loud! We sing and sing again till Mr. Dunaway is sure we've got it. Then he lets us talk for awhile. I end up talking to Jessica and Shani.

"So Alex, are you going to sing a solo in the next concert?" Jessica asks. Shani perks up and turns to me.

"I dunno! I need to find a song first!" I tell them.

Shani and Jessica and I talk about the songs we're going to sing and about our choir going to compotation. Eventually Shani gets up and leaves to go talk to Mr. Dunaway leaving Jessica and I to talk. The topic strays to Jessica's boyfriend.

"I really think Adam is cheating on me. but I don't know with who!" Jessica admitted to me.

"Do you trust him?" I ask

"Yes!" she answers

I sighed. Everyone seems to come to me for answers for friendship problems, relationship problems, family problems and everything else. A lot of people trusted me and trusted that I would have the right answer to solve everything.

"Who's telling you he's cheating?" I ask.

"A few of my friends." She tells me.

"Girl friends?" I ask

"Yeah! Their girls. Why?" she answers

"Have any of them ever gone out with Adam?" I say looking her deep in the eyes. She thinks.

"Yeah! They have! He's gone out with all of them!" she says looking at me confused.

"And he's the one who broke up with them right!?" I say cocking my head sideways.

Jessica gasps and her eyes get big. "Oh Alex!" she breaths out, she knows what I'm getting at. "Do you think they'd do that!?!" she asks desperately.

"Just watch who you're taking word from!" I say laying my hand on her knee. "Okay?" I finish.

She looks up at me as if someone just gave her the world's hardest mystery to solve. "Okay?" she says quietly, the same look still on her face.

The bell rings and I walk Jessica to her locker where I give her a hug and assure her everything will be okay. It should be okay……Oh god I hope it's okay! I go to my locker and fish out my stuff. I realize I don't have any homework so I just slam my locker and head for Kierstyn's locker. Kierstyn and I walk down the hill of our school together then out the road a bit where she turns one way and I go the other way. Kierstyn is waiting for me at her locker. We both smile at each other and walk down the hall. I couldn't take it any more! I pulled Kierstyn aside and whispered.

"Okay so for the last few days or so I feel like I'm being watched! Not like just someone in class is looking at me, watched. I mean like almost all the time like stocker watch! But don't tell anyone okay? I'm supposed to be the calm sane one!" I tell her in one breath. I'm really good at saying a lot of words in just a few breaths.

"Okay Alex, I won't tell anyone!" Kierstyn says to me.

We walk down the rest of the hallway and out the side door that opens into a field. We turn a little fallowing the sidewalk that leads to a small set of steps that leads to a huge set of steps. (357 steps total) we walk to the steps and both stop because we hear people screaming. We both look over.

A black range rover is cruising down the sidewalk heading our way. I grab Kierstyn by the wrist and lead her over in the grass at the corner of the school. We watch as the vehicle moves closer to us faster then it really should be. (not that cars should be driving on the side walks at middle schools) The vehicle comes to a side ways screeching halt not but 15 ft. from us. Three guys jump out of the car. Something is NOT right. Two of the men start moving toward us and the third is standing next to the open passenger side door. Kierstyn and I push ourselves up against the wall.

"The blond one!" The man at the door says and points to me. The two men start coming at me. I grab Kierstyn's arm and shove her toward the door we came out of.

"RUN!" I scream at her! Kierstyn does as I say and runs to the door and disappears inside. Then I realize I still need help. I try to fallow Kierstyn but the two men grab me and start to drag me to the car. I start to struggle really hard, but one pulls a machine gun on me and rams it in my side. Guns are a good leverage point so against my better judgment I go just a little more willingly into the car.

I get shoved inside and held tight against the seat. The man at the door climbs in and yells "go, go, go!!" to the driver. The man behind the wheel puts the car in drive and floors it back the way the car had come.

The man in the passenger seat was wearing black pants a black silk shirt and a black over coat. The driver was also in black. I sense a trend here! The man in the passenger seat had jet black hair that came to his shoulders and curled bouncily around his ears down to his shoulder. The man driving also had black hair. Did I mention the trend thing? His was straight and about ear length, cut so you could run your fingers through it and keep it back. He had a strange scar on his cheek that ran from his cheek bone down to his chin.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, the man that had held the gun to me didn't have any hair but look pissed off at something. The other man had blondish red hair.

The man in the passenger seat looked so familiar! But who is he. The car speed around the corner at the other end of the school. As the car entered the parking lot I saw two police cars sitting in the rode blocking one of two ways off the hill to the school. The driver slowed down a little. He looked over at the man in the passenger seat.

"Ilya?" he asked!

"Go the other way!" he replied pointing to the other rode. "Come on drive, drive!" he shouted. The driver turned the wheel hard and sped off down the other rode.

Ilya? A sharp pain hit my stomach! It was Realization of who my kidnappers were! The man in the passenger seat with long black hair, who I regret to say, would be attractive any other time, was Ilya Tretiak. One of the criminals Simon had got thrown in jail because they stole all the heating oil in Russia and tried to frame Simon and the President of Russia. That plan had back fired when the evidence that was being used against Simon and the President worked when it really should have only short circuited and blown up. Ivan Tretiak and his son were accused of wrongful accusation and thrown in jail. The only reason I know all of this is because the Evidence was actually Emma's cold fusion formula.

NOT GOOD!!

This is either them getting back at Simon or a HUGE coincidence!! Ilya and his little gangster rap buddies shouldn't know Simon and I are related!! Just breath I told my self! Remember what Simon taught you. 5 rules. 5 rules you can survive by!

_Never let them see you bleed._

_Never reveal your name._

_Never lose control of yourself._

_Get away at any chance._

_Show No Emotion!_

I just kept saying those rules over and over again to myself. Every once in a while Ilya would look back at me and look me up and down as if making sure I was still part of this plain of existence. The bald minion still a machine gun rammed in my side and his other arm draped over the back of the seat so he could grab me easier. I tried to watch where we were going so if I did escape I could lead police back there! Then it hit me. If Kierstyn had done what I had said, she should have ran back into the building and not looked back. She probably freaked and hid, so she wouldn't have seen me be kidnapped. Everyone that had screamed when the vehicle came onto the sidewalk, ran around the corner and disappeared. I had no parents, so no one knew where I was, who had me, or even if I was still alive. I **had** No way of escape.

The car zig zagged around to streets and I noticed we doubled back twice. So I was lost. They weren't dumb, they knew how to lose

someone in there own city! I knew Moscow, but there were certain places on the other side of town that I had never seen. After about 10 minutes of driving around the car pulled up to a nice mansion close to the river. Simon had shown me pictures of the mansion so I knew who the mansion belonged to. It was Tretiak's river side mansion where he spends the summers. I still didn't know where in the city I was though. Tretiak's mansion was a very nice place. It had a cozy front garden and an even bigger one in the back. The car turned into a drive way and into a garage that looked nothing like a garage and more like a basement.

The men started to get out of the car and drag me with them. Then I remembered the one weekend Simon and I spent together. I remembered Simon and I sitting in front of the fire and him telling me the Rules.

_Get away at any chance._

I immediately started to struggle to get away. The two men holding me were caught off guard because I hadn't struggled that much until this point. Ilya came around to car looking alarmed! I somehow got away and ran to the garage door but it was already closed. I turned and backed up against the door. The two men came over to me and grabbed me hard and started to drag me. I struggled even harder.

"NO!" I screamed out.

"Perhaps," Ilya said laying a hand on the bald man. "Our guest would come a little more easily if we just asked her?" He said calmly looking at me. He had these dark brown eyes, almost black. The men let me go and backed up a few feet. Ilya was holding a black cane, which I hadn't noticed. It had a silver top that looked like rushing water. He held out a hand extended toward a door into the house. I slowly moved forward then stopped.

"What do you want with me?" I asked firmly.

"Please? Come inside?" Ilya said with a strong Russian accent. I moved forward slowly not taking my eyes off him.

Ilya lead me through the door and up a set of white marble stairs that had a matching set across the room so it looked like a giant U. We went down the hallway on the left. The hallway ran the length of the house. There were at least 6 maybe 7 doors on this side of the hallway and they all looked the same. Hmm, there's that trend thing again! He gently motioned me into the second door on the right with a smile.

The room was a cozy little den with a fire going and an expensive looking dark wooded table. There was a couch in front of the fire along with two chairs. They couch and chairs were a reddish peach color, Victorian style and the coffee table in front of the couch looked Victorian as well. On the other side of the table opposite the fire was a desk with a computer and a chair on both sides of it. On the table, on top of a white cloth, was a clear glass bottle with flowers and vines etched into it. It was filled with what looked like vodka. Four glasses sat around the bottle. Ilya moved past me and with a hand extended toward one of the chairs.

"Please!" he said "Sit." He went to the table and sat on the edge of it then poured himself a drink. I went to the other side of the table and sat down. I crossed my arms and glared at the table. He finished his glass and motioned towards the door.

"Leave us to talk." He said with a sharp in take off breath you normally get when you drink pop or alcohol to quickly. "Victor?" he said. The man that had drove and had the scar on his cheek looked up. "Watch the door!" Ilya said. Then I noticed he had scars that ran down both sides of his face. Strange. The other two men left and 'Victor' slipped outside the door, turned, took one last look at Ilya and me then closed the door where I assume he is going to stand till Ilya's say-so.

Ilya poured himself another drink and just looked at me. I eventually met his gaze with a cold look. He chuckled and took a drink.

"You wonder why you're here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The thought had crossed my mind." I answered curtly. Ilya got up and went to the desk where he started to shuffle through some papers.

"You have a name, or should I make one up for you?" he asked still looking through the papers.

_Never reveal your name!_

"You kidnap me and you don't even know who I am? Makes sense!" I say looking around the room. I hope he's falling for this. I looked over at the wall. Two windows, they didn't look bared but I was on the second floor so jumping would be a last resort.

Ilya laughed and came back to the table holding a folder. He came over to where I was sitting and sat down on the table really close to me. I looked to the floor away from him. He took my chin and moved my face to look at him. He leaned down so our faces were only inches apart.

"I know you!" he whispered. I tried to move my face away but he held my chin hard. "I know you……Alexandra Taylor. Do you know me?" he said staring deep into my eyes. Hearing him say my name made me quiver. I guess this rules out the coincidence possibility of my capture. Do I tell him I know him?... Hell No!!

"I can't say that I do know you!" I tell him keeping my gaze locked with his. That's the first part of telling a convincing lie, Make eye contact. Ilya just smirked and moved some papers out of the folder.

"I think you do!" he said. He released my chin and I looked at the papers. There were three pictures of men on the table. I looked at them closer. I tensed. The men were all Simon. Even though all the men looked completely different, it was him. He was really good at disguises. Relax. Don't tense. I told my self. I made myself relax.

"Is this suppose mean something?" I ask ,looking back up at him. He grins and stands up. He starts to walk around the room in front of me.

"I know you. And **You** know who that is." he points to the pictures with his cane. "And I know that you two are some how related, which plays a small role in why you're here. You know me too. Our little friend there put me and my father away for a while but as you see that time is over. I also know that your name is Alexandra Taylor, your friends and everyone else just call you Alex. But Alexandra isn't really your name, is it?" he asks. I realize my mouth is open a little from being astonished by how much he knows. I close my mouth and look at him. Ilya comes over to the table and places his hands on the table. He leans over the table at me and says

"Is it?" in an icy tone.

I close my eyes and debate on telling him. If he knows this much about me then there's no use in keeping my name.

"No." I say to him quietly opening my eyes. He stands up and moves around the table to me. He reaches across me and opens the folder. I look inside. There's a bunch of newspaper clippings and documents. In bold print on all of them is the word **MICROCHIPS** and something about creating and design almost complete. I skim through a few articles. It was all about a knew microchips the government was creating.

Ilya squats beside me. I look over at him. He smiles sweetly. He reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind my ear. I tense a little at him touching me. Then his eyes lock onto my ear. He looks confused first then interested. I feel his hands slowly graze over my ear cuff. He looks back at me. He sighs. He stands up and moves around me, pacing around the room again. He examines the top of his cane.

"The microchips are very special. They were designed by the military. One chip has the ability to interfere with guided missiles and the other can interfere with satellites in space. If both were owned by my father, we would be unstoppable and we would take this country back." He says staring at his cane intently. "Your little friend is going to steal these chips for us and in return." He stops pacing and looks at me. "You will live!" he says with a smile.

My blood runs cold. Now it all makes sense. They need me as a leverage point for Simon, they need Simon because he's the only thief that can steal the microchips successfully . They need the microchips to get what they really want. Russia! A knock comes at the door.

"Yes?" Ilya says without looking away from me. The door opens and Victor comes in.

"Ilya? He's on his way!" Victor says. Ilya looks over at him and grins.

"Good!" Ilya says. Ilya nodes toward me and walks over to me. He kneels beside me and Victor moves behind me.

"You know who I am now?" he asks smirking. I look away for a second but then look back at him. He has the faintest traces of a smile on his face. I look at the ground.

"Ilya Tretiak. Your father is Ivan Tretiak." I say. I motion toward the pictures. "He's my brother." I say. Ilya smiles a genuine evil smile.

"So? What **is** your real name?" Ilya says raising an eyebrow.

I nod." Alexandra **is** my real name!" I tell him. Please believe this, I'm saying to myself. He gives me this look as if to say 'are you sure?' I can see Victor moving behind me. His hand comes down on my shoulder suddenly and he moves my shirt revealing my shoulder.

"Look at this!" Victor says. Ilya gets up and moves around to look. I close my eyes tight wishing that they didn't just find it. I knew I shouldn't have worn such a low cut back shirt. Tattooed on my left shoulder are the letters C.F. My initials. My **real** initials. Simon has a similar tattoo on his right shoulder in the same place. I take a deep breath and sigh.

"C.F.?" Ilya says. "hmmm?" Ilya walks around and looks at me again. "How interesting!" he says with a half smile. I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I start to turn around to look but everything just goes black. My eyes close. Darkness. Everywhere.

I smelled cologne. Expensive cologne. I opened my eves and looked. I was in a bed that wasn't mine. I shifted around in the bed. I felt soft silk all around me. I was laying on black silk sheets. I noticed my hair was down and out of my clips. I turned over and tried to remember what had happened. Next to the bed was a black table. On the table was my hair clips, my ear cuff and my jacket was hanging on the corner. I moved my hand to my head. What happened?

I looked around the room. I was in an oversized bedroom. My eyes looked around and fell on Ilya. He was sitting at a desk with his legs crossed. His head was propped up on his knuckles and his other hand was fingering his cane which was leaning against his leg. His hair was slicked back and pulled into a ponytail. He was just looking at me.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly. No answer.

"What does C.F. stand for?" Ilya asked ignoring my question.

"Why should I tell you? What difference does it make?" I say to him coldly! I try to push myself up on my elbows but a huge wave of nausea and dizziness hit my head. I fell back on the pillow and gripped my head. What was wrong with me? Think! I tried to remember what happened. Ilya and Victor had just found my tattoo and? A pain! My hand went to my shoulder and searched for what I was sure to find. My fingers ran over a bump on my neck. **Drugs!**

"What did you drug me with?" I ask angrily. Ilya came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You should feel better in an hour or two." He said moving a stray hair out of my face. He started to stroke my cheek. I pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I said disgustedly! He just looked at the floor.

"You shouldn't be like that!" he said solemly.

"And what should I be like!? You kidnap me! threaten my life and drug me!! You tell me! How should I be?!" I spat out at him. Why was I acting like this?? Ilya grabbed my shoulders hard and started to shake me violently!

"You should be happy your alive!" he hissed! He shoved me down on the bed and stormed out of the room. I gripped my head and curled up into a ball moaning. My head was shaking and swam in a sea of dizziness. I feel so sick! Darkness.

My eyes fluttered open and I tried to focus. I looked back over to the desk. Victor was sitting in the chair with his feet propped up on the desk. He was reading a magazine and completely involved in it! I took a deep breath and tried to form words.

"What did you drug me with?" I asked quietly. Victor didn't move his head but looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"A quick acting sleep agent!" he said looking back at the magazine. "The affect should ware off pretty soon!" he looked back at me. "How's your head?" he asked. I didn't say anything!

"Ilya can get a little violent when he's stressed!" he said looked back at his magazine. I closed my eyes tried to forget the pounding in my head. Darkness.

I opened my eyes. My head felt normal and I didn't feel sick! I looked over at the desk. No one was there the room was empty. I slowly pulled my self up and looked around. My head got dizzy but only for a second. I slowly pushed myself up and put my feet on the floor. No dizziness. I stood up and stretched. Why did they drug me?

I looked down at myself. My shoes were off. I looked over at the table next to the bed. My shoes were sitting at the bottom of the table. None of this made sense! Then it finally hit me that I was alone! I moved to the door quickly. I gently laid my hand on the door knob and turned it slowly and quietly. Locked! I put my ear to the door and listened. I could pick the lock but not if someone was on the other side of the door. I didn't hear anything. I laid down on the floor and looked under the door. I saw an outline of shoes in front of the door. Crap! I stood up again and looked around the room. I'm betting it's Ilya's room. I looked back over at the bed. It was a really big bed that sat in the center of the room. On one side were dressers and a mirror. There was a door next to the fire place.

I walked across the room and opened the door. On the other side of the door was a very nice, very big, black marbled bathroom with gold hinges and knobs and faucets.

I looked back at the bed. Something was on the foot of it that I hadn't noticed before. I walked over to the bed and found a fuzzy brown towel. I picked it up and something feel out of it. I put the towel a-side. I picked up a black and white stripped shirt and an all black low cut belly shirt that fell out. There was also a pair of dark blue jeans.

I would feel better once I took a shower. I walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. I went back to the bed, picked up the towel and cloths and went into the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door. I paused. Curiosity tended to be a weakness of mine. I slowly looked through all the drawers. They were filled with the usual bathroom stuff. Nothing too personal, nothing secretive. The last drawer I opened had a lot of girl stuff in it. Smelly lotions, about a dozen bottles of perfume (Each only used about twice) and of all things to keep in a bathroom drawer; a black laced Victoria secret push up bra! So Ilya had a girlfriend!?

I turned on the shower and got undressed. The shower was hot and relaxing. I took my time. I figured if they were gonna kidnap me, I'd run up the water bill. I washed my hair and got out of the shower. I found a brush in Ilya's girlfriend's drawer and brushed my hair. I poked through the drawer some more and found some mascara. What the Heck? I put some on. The cloths fit me very nicely. Tight! But nicely! After I got done rummaging through the bathroom I figured I'd look through the rest of the room. I looked through some cloths and found a lot of silk shirts and expensive pants. It **is** Ilya's room. And if it is his room where is he keeping his personal stuff? Think!

Next to the bed was a painting hung on the wall. It was of a bridge that I'm sure is somewhere in the city. It was sunset in the painting and a couple was leaning on the bridge watching the sunset. Focus! I told myself. Think! It's his room so he has to have a secret safe or a compartment. I went all around the room and ran my fingers under every ledge and crevasse looking for a button or a hinge or something. There was nothing! I sat down on the bed after 10 minutes, defeated. I really thought I would find something. Then I realized how stupid I was! I jumped up and laid down on the floor. I pushed my self under the bed a little and looked.

Right under where I was sitting was a set of numbers etched into the wood. 26-28-38. Ilya probably scratched these in when he was younger thinking no one would find them. I crawled out from under the bed and stood up. Okay I had the key I just needed the lock! I slowly spun around the room looking up and down everything. My eyes feel on the painting. I sighed. Was I that stupid? I walked over the painting and ran my fingers along the edge of the frame. My fingers ran over a piece of metal. I let my fingers go a little lower on the frame. Another piece of metal. I felt myself smile.

I reached over to the other side of the painting and pulled. The painting came right open revealing a silver wheel to open the safe and a number pad. I slowly pushed in the numbers. 26…..28…..38. A small beep and a clink of the lock unlocking. I turned the wheel and opened the safe.

Inside there were three shelves. On the top were a bunch of magazines. Playboys and other 'male entertainment'. On the middle shelf there was an overabundance of drugs. Cocaine, heroine, speed and acid needles. All the stuff for a good party. On the bottom were stacks and stacks of money! I closed the safe and put the painting back in place. I knew where Ilya keep his little toys! I heard footsteps coming down the hall and voices. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Breath. I said to myself again. You can handle anything!

The voices died down and the door unlocked. Victor and the bald laky man walked in and stood on either side of the door. Ilya walked in and smiled at me. He extended a hand toward the door.

"Come!" He said. I got up slowly and picked my ear cuff up off the table. I pushed the little metal dragon on my ear and moved toward the door. Ilya had on a very bright almost metallic blue shirt on. His hair was still pulled back in a ponytail. Ilya moved rather close to me and lead me out the door.

"I trust you slept well?" Ilya asked me.

"Well enough, for being drugged!" I answered curtly. Ilya let out a small "hmmh!" and smirked.

"My father wants to have dinner with you." He said.

"Is that so?" I said looking around. Ilya's room was on the other side of the hallway, diagonal the den we were in when I first arrived. I looked behind me. Victor and the bald guy were only a few steps behind us.

Ilya lead me back into the same den. On the table was an elaborate display of silver trays and covers. Ilya put his hand in the small of my back and lightly pushed me toward the far end of the table. I cringed at him touching me. Ilya moved around me and pulled a chair out. I sat down and crossed my arms. Ilya moved around the table and sat down across from me. Victor sat down next to me and the bald guy sat next to Ilya.

Two servants moved around the table uncovering dishes and moving them out of the room. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked over to the door just as Ivan Tretiak and an older man walked in talking about something. Ivan, who was just known as Tretiak to the press and people, moved to the head of the table and sat down. The older man sat down at the opposite end. Tretiak had chin length hair that was black ,like Ilya's, but covered with gray streaks. His beard, that covered his entire chin, was the same way.

Tretiak looked over at me with a definite authority. He looked me up and down. I never took my eyes off his face. He met my gaze and smiled a smile that didn't' match his looks.

"Ivan Tretiak!" Tretiak said extending a hand out. I looked down at his hand then back up at him.

"Alex Taylor." I said taking his hand. His hand shake was light but real. He let go of my hand and grinned. My eyes went over to Ilya, who had a look of wonder and amazement. He looked over to Victor and let out a silent laugh. I crossed my arms again and looked down at the man who sat across from Tretiak. He was an older man. He had lost most of his hair but had gray hair on the side of his head. Probably Tretiak's accountant or close friend. He had something to do with money!

Tretiak raised his hand and motioned to a group of maids and servants standing in the corner. The maids and servants started to bustle around the table and fill everyone's plate. I had to admit I was hungry! There was some kind of pasta and shrimp dish. Ah shrimp! I Loved shrimp! There were about 3 other dishes to chose from. One of the servants started to pour wine and another poured water.

"Mister Tretiak? The young lady?" A servant said holding up a bottle of wine.

"Let her some! A little won't hurt her!" Tretiak said winking at me. I looked away from Tretiak. If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a flirt! Gross!

The servants filled the plates then left quietly. I watched Victor out of the corner of my eye. He took a bite without hesitation. I looked over to Ilya who was eating without worry. I'd never known a person to eat there own poison, so I guess the food was okay. I ate slowly and relished every bite. I was **so** hungry!

Halfway through the meal I noticed Ilya look at his father and raise an eyebrow. Tretiak nodes and looks over at me.

"I hope your stay has been comfortable so far! I assure you, you will be let go as soon as I have a certain merchandise in my possession." Tretiak said to me.

"The Microchips!" I say. Tretiak looks a little surprised that I knew. "And my stay is as good as you can expect from being kidnapped!" I say taking a drink of the wine. The wine tastes like rotten grapes. I don't cringe at the taste like most people do when they first taste wine. If I was going through this hell for a while, I had reason to drink! I put the glass down and looked at Tretiak. Tretiak looks at Ilya and nodes his head. Ilya nodes back in assurance.

The rest of the meal is quit with the occasional talk between the men. I keep my mouth closed as much as I could. I have got to get out of here! Ilya and Tretiak start talking in Russian and I can't fallow the conversation. Even though I live in Moscow, I'm not the best linguist Every once in a while Ilya or Tretiak would nod or gesture toward me. My stomach started to form into a tight knot.

"All right Ilya!" Tretiak finally said in a frustrated huff.

"Victor?" Ilya said. Ilya motioned toward me and then the door. Victor stood up and put a hand under my arm. I got up and followed Victor toward the door.

"What do we do with her?" Ilya asked. Victor turned around and paused.

"Let her have run of the house! Just lock the doors and the windows." Tretiak said gulping down the last of his wine. Ilya looked at his father the back at Victor.

"Set her up in one of the guest bedrooms! And Victor?" Ilya said something to Victor in Russian. Victor nodded and lead me out of the room.

Victor lead me down the hall past Ilya's room and into another room.

"You'll stay here!" Victor said. Victor turned and left me in the room. The room looked similar to Ilya's only with a lot less black. I looked through all the drawers and found a lot cloths that I assumed belonged to some girls that would stay here on a regular basis.

I walked over to one of the windows that was in the room. I looked out into the front yard. There were no guards! This is my chance! I yanked up on the window! It was locked! I looked at the window frame for the lock. The lock was broken off! I tried to move it with just my fingers, but it was no use! I checked the other window. It's lock was broke the same way.

I leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. I could make a run for the door but there is probably guards all over the hallway by now. I buried my head in my hands and for the first time, I cried. A true honest good sob. I pulled myself together quickly! Crying is going to get me No where!

I heard movement down the hallway and a door shut. I quickly got up and went to the door. I pressed my ear to the door and heard footsteps walking down the hallway passed my door. I silently twisted the door knob and opened the door just a crack. I looked out the sliver of opening and saw Ilya walking down the hallway with a dark blue towel in his hand. I opened the door a little more and scanned the hallway for anybody else that might be there. No one was there. I poked my head out the door and looked down the other end of the hallway. I didn't see anyone. I looked back to Ilya. He walked through a door and down a set of steps. I checked the hallway again and then slipped out of the room to fallow Ilya. Simon always said that he could sum me up in just one simple word: Curiosity! I quietly tiptoed down the hallway and to the door. I put my ear to the door to listen. I heard footsteps then nothing. I opened the door and looked down the steps to see another door. I didn't see Ilya. I glanced behind me and then slipped inside.

I took my shoes off and my socks. I move quieter with just bare feet. I pushed myself to the balls of my feet and made my way down the steeps. At the bottom of the steeps I listened at the door. I didn't hear anything. I glanced back up to the top of the steeps to make sure I wasn't being fallowed. I opened the door and looked in.

Inside, about 40 yards ahead of me, was the edge of a pool and all over the room were these huge Greek like pillars. I had to stop and stare at all the pillars. All the pillars were about 8 feet apart and Everywhere!

I heard some rustling on the other side of the pool and I snapped myself back into reality! I rushed over to one of the pillars and hide behind it. I peaked around the corner but a pillar was in my view. I heard some more shuffling and then a splash. I quickly moved to the back of the room off to the side of the pool.

When I found a pillar that was in pretty plan view of the pool I put my shoes down and noticed that the pool was in a long 'I' shape. I put my hands palm in, between my breast and leaned half my body against the pillar and the other half out watching Ilya.

He pushed himself through the water with perfect precision. Every muscle working in unison to glide him through the water. It was only then that I noticed he was wearing a tight jet black Speedo! I felt my face turn a little red. He moved his body again and again in the same pattern. Pushing and pulling himself. I wonder what he's thinking about when he swims that hard.

God how long has he been doing this. I tried to match time with about how long I'd been here. I must have been here at least five minutes.

"He does this as often as he can!" a voice said behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Victor. He must have snuck down and fallowed me here. I don't know how he could have got through the door and passed me without me seeing. Darn! I thought I was doing pretty good too.

I sighed. "I don't get two things!" I said not taking my eyes off Ilya.

"One?!" Victor said with a chuckle

"Why he pushes himself so hard?" I say.

"No one knows. I'm his best friend and I don't even know…… He'll do that for about 10 minutes none stop then he'll just stop mid stroke and sink to the bottom for about 30 seconds." Victor said in a very calm voice.

I turned around and put my back against the pillar and put my hands behind my back. I admired Victor's chose of attire. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and black pants. His arms were crossed over his broad chest.

"Two?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "What's with all the black?" I said.

Victor looked down at himself and then back up at me with a bit of a smile.

"What's Wrong with Black??" he says with a chuckle.

"It's just everywhere. I mean come on are you color blind?" I say smiling big.

STOP! What the hell are you doing!! This man Kidnapped you, for god sakes! Stop joking around! I thought to myself.

I noticed the rhythmic splash had stopped. I looked around the pillar and saw bubbles coming up from the middle of the pool. Slowly a shadow appeared under the water and then Ilya surfaced and took a deep breath. He moved effortlessly to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out of the water. He walked over to a bench and picked up a towel. I hate to say this, but the Speedo looked really good on him. I took a steep away from the pillar and looked at Ilya, concentrating on his every curve.

Then it hit me really hard……. I had the hots for Ilya! I felt sick. The one person that I couldn't hate, no, more than hate, loathe. The one man I couldn't loathe more is the one I accidentally fall for! I felt like I was going to fall over I was so sick!!! I forgot to breath and I sucked in a quick breath that accidentally made me gasp. Ilya perked up. Crap!!

Victor's strong hands reached out and grabbed me. He pulled me close to him and Shushed me. I looked down at the floor and listened to Ilya's footsteps. Slowly but surly the foot steps were coming closer. I bent over and picked up my shoes. Victor pulled me quickly and quietly back behind another pillar and then strait back to a door way that lead to a stair case.

We pushed ourselves against the inside wall just next to the door. I looked over at Victor. I nodded my head toward the door at the top of the steps. He nodded and moved toward the steps. We heard the footsteps come even closer. We both looked at each other and bolted up the steps taking two at a time. We reached the door and flung ourselves through it.

I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. That was to close. Victor looked up and down the hallway.

"Don't stop!" Victor said putting a hand under my arm and pulling me down the hallway. I noticed we were on the opposite side of the building from where I had first gone down to the basement. Victor and I jogged down the hallway and into my room.

Victor checked the hallway and then looked back and me and let out a short laughing breathe. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"It's late! Get some sleep." He said checking the hallway again. He looked back at me and nodded a goodbye. I nodded back and fallowed him to close and lock the door behind him.

I looked through some drawers and found some lose shorts. I put them on and slid into bed.

"You still need to get out of here!!" my brain said.

"I know!" my conscience answered.

But how! I thought to myself. None of this made any sense what so ever. I mean They kidnapped me then fed me and Victor is keeping me and himself out of trouble! He's being Nice!! A nice kidnapper? I can see the tabloids now!! I laid my head down. Nice?...Nice! Maybe I could be just nice enough to persuade Victor to let me go! Or just be nice enough that they let there guard down and getting away would be easy!

A simple yet very complex plan started to form in my head as sleep invaded my thoughts.

46


End file.
